¿QUIEN ES MI VERDADERO AMOR?
by lovecraft-shun
Summary: El tiempo y cariño de En-chan por Atsushi ah crecido más de lo que se imaginaba, sin embargo su rival hará todo para que Atsushi se separe para siempre de En. ¿Qué ara En-chan para poder estar con Atsushi?.
1. Capitulo 1: AMOR SIEGO

**NOTA: Lamento y al inicio hay mucho de kinatsu, pero si siguen leyendo x3 comprenderán muchas cosas de este embrollo XD. Pareja principal enatsu.**

-todos los días es lo mismo…-decía en pensamientos cierto chico de cabello blanco, mientras miraba por aquella gran ventana.

Veía pasa estudiante, tras estudiante, a la academia bidan. Pero su mirada se enfocaba solo a dos estudiantes que avanzaban felices hacia las instalaciones, En Yufuin y Atsushi.

-la conquista esta cerca…-murmuro para si mismo, aquel chico peliblanco.

 **CAPITULO 1: AMOR SIEGO.**

-ah, que cansancio…-dijo refunfuñando como siempre, aquel chico de cabello rubio cenizo.

-deberías levantarte mas temprano, si deseas pasar por comida aquel minisúper, siempre terminamos corriendo…-comento su amigo dejándose caer a en su asiento al lado de él.

-oh, eso me recuerda, a que no me termine de comer ese pan…- y sin mas saco de su portafolios aquel alimento, comenzando a comer, sin ninguna preocupación.

-En-chan, el profesor entrara en cualquier momento…-dijo sonriendo nervioso al ver el voraz apetito de su amigo y recordar que su profesor no era mas que un wombat rosa.

En: ¿mm? –miro a el peliazul, y sin contestar metió su mano a su portafolios nuevamente- Atsushi…esto es para ti…-dijo extendiéndole una cajita de leche de frutas.

Atsushi miro la cajita sorprendido y la tomo sonriéndole.

Atsushi: gracias…- apenas se disponía a tomar cuando el maestro entro a clases, con esa forma extraña de moverse.

Avanzando las clases, llego al fin el horario preferido por todos, claro era el receso de las clases.

Club de defensa de la tierra.

-¡comer! ¡Comer!- repetía una y otra ves alegremente llevando en manos su almuerzo y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta de su club- ¡buen provecho!...-grito a todo el mundo dentro del pequeño club.

-vaya, las ganancias han caído creo que tendré que dejar de invertir ahí…-murmuro para si mismo mientras tacleaba sobre su computadora y hacia cálculos en su calculadora.

-buen día yumoto…-saludo el chico de cabello rosa al ver al menor entrar, tan alegremente como acostumbraba verlo.

Yumoto: ¿aun sigue con eso?... -dijo sentándose en su lugar a comer- cuanto numero…-exclamo al ver las cuentas de Io en un largo papel.

Ryuu: creo que no siempre le va bien en eso de invertir- comento como si nada.

Io: a ti tampoco te ah ido muy bien con las citas-

Ryuu: aaah si, ni me recuerdes eso…-dijo poniendo una cara de decepción.

-¡ya les eh dicho que no se debe jugar con el amor!, el amor sin duda es la cosa mas poderosa de este mundo. Quizás de muchos-comento cierto ser peludo que acababa de entrar.

Yumoto: ¡wombat!...-sonrió animado al verlo- no estoy seguro de eso pero, si estoy seguro de que En-sempai y Atsushi-sempai no han llegado. Si no comen, les dolerá el estomago…-pego el grito alterado.

Ryuu: no les pasara nada, Atsushi olvido su almuerzo y En-senpai lo acompaño al comedor-

Yumoto: aaah conque era eso…-dijo calmándose.

Wombat: siempre haces mucho escandalo.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor.

En: vaya, hay muchos…-comento al ver la fila del comedor.

Atsushi: por eso te dije que fueras a comer al club y yo llegare ahí…-dijo regañándolo suavemente mientras le daba un suave coscorrón en la frente- anda ve…-

En: ya estoy aquí y me da pereza subir así que, andando…- murmuro en ese tono tan lento como era su costumbre.

Atsushi solo se rio e hizo caso a su amigo y fue a formarse. Al menos la fila avanzo rápido y sin problemas, por lo que no duraron mucho formados.

Atsushi: gracias…-dijo tomando su bandeja, sin embargo al salir de la fila fue empujado por un alumno distraído- ah…-la charola salió de sus manos y el termino resbalando, acto seguido noto como alguien atrapaba la charola y sintió que no callo al suelo, al abrir los ojos, noto a un antiguo amigo- kin-chan…-dijo sorprendido y mas al ver sus cosas intactas.

Kinshiro, solo miro a Atsushi y ayudo a levantarlo.

Atsushi: gracias…-dijo algo apenado.

Kinshiro: ¿no es nada, estas bien?...- respondió el peliblando dándole la charola al peliazul, perdiéndose un momento es ese lindo rostro del chico.

Atsushi: si…-le sonrió en agradecimiento y bueno no sabia que mas decir considerando la actitud fría del presidente.

-¡atsushi!...- la voz preocupada de En-chan interrumpió el momento, el cual a cierto chico le molesto.

Atsushi: En-chan…lo ciento, vamos al club, debes estar muriéndote de hambre…-dijo en son de disculpa- gracias de nuevo…-

Sin embargo, una silenciosa pelea se había desatado entre kinshiro y En. Atsushi miro esa ira entre ellos y se puso nervioso.

Atsushi: ¡vamos esto se enfriara!...-dijo jalando a En y miro a kinshiro, sonriéndole nuevamente.

Kinshiro los miro irse, no lo mostraba en su rostro, pero sus puños desataron su furia apretándose.

Kinshiro: yufuin, te odio…-dijo para si mismo, sin mas se retiro de ahí dirigiéndose a su zona en la cafetería.

En: ¿estas bien?...-miro al peliazul, mientras caminaba por las escaleras.

Atsushi: ya te dije que si…-menciono sonriendo- solo fue un accidente…-

En miro al peliazul y suspiro en alivio, sin embargo se detuvo un momento.

En: atsushi…-

El llamado miro hacia atrás y le dio alcance al mayor.

Atsushi: que ocurre ¿esta todo bien?-

En: si, solo que…-algo apenado se llevo la mano a la nuca y sin mas rodeos continuo- ¿quieres ir a da un paseo mas tarde?-

Atsushi: ¿eh? Claro…- el menor contesto como siempre y siguió su camino en las escaleras asta llegar al club- hola…-saludo el joven a todos mirando las actividades cotidianas de sus amigos.

Yumoto: hola, vaya tardaron mucho…-dijo mirándolos tomar asiento, mientras el se perdía en la suavidad del wombat rosa…- ¡eres tan suave!-dijo alegremente mientras frotaba su cara en el animal.

Wombat: ¡aaaaaah déjame en paz!...-rogaba por salir de sus brazos pero era obvio que seria imposible.

Atsushi: lo ciento, es culpa mía, olvide mi almuerzo en casa- sonrió al ver al menor atormentar al pobre wombat.

Io: me sorprende que no ordenes a tus mayordomos el que te traigan el almuerzo, podrías estar como los del consejo estudiantil.

Atsushi: eso es muy incomodo, prefiero hacer mis propias cosas, En-chan, ¿quieres comerte esto?-dijo levantando con sus palillos una parte de su comida que le desagradaba y se lo dio en la boca.

En: porque lo comes si no te gusta esto…-

Atsushi: es lo único que no me agrada y tú comes de todo...-menciono en forma de relajo y siguió su almuerzo.

Un día sin problemas al parecer, de esta manera trascurrió todo asta el atardecer.

Yumoto: yey, que alivio al fin a casa, vayamos a tomar un baño…-animado corrió hacia la salida- vamos tengo cupones-

Atsushi: hoy En-chan y yo no podremos…-dijo amablemente- pero te veremos mañana…-

Yumoto: ¿eh? ¿Porque?-

Atsushi: bueno iré con él al parque, creo que recogerá algún paquete o algo, no estoy seguro...-dijo sonriéndole y miro a En-chan el cual bostezaba cansado- bien, los vemos mañana-se despidió sin mas y tomo un camino contrario con En.

Ryu: ¿crees que se lo diga?-dijo mirando a la pareja irse.

Io: no lo se, En-sempai aun no se ve muy entusiasmado…-

Ryuu: además de no ser nada romántico. Si me lo preguntas, yo prefiero las escenas románticas, o en un caso critico, algo que vaya con el momento, tomarlo entre mis brazos y decírselo-

Io: eso es lo que tú arias y no has establecido una relación bien con las chicas.

Ryuu: bueno entre más chicas conozca, mas posibilidades tendré de encontrar a la indicada.

Yumoto: ¿de que hablan?-

Ryuu: nada, camina, dijiste que tenías cupones ¿no?...-

Yumoto: ah, si…-

Al día siguiente.

Era un día lluvioso, los chicos llegaban en esas ocasiones un poco tarde a la academia a causa del clima.

ryuu: aaaah, pero que día mas feo…-dijo molesto por el clima lluvioso de ese día.

Io: en la televisión dijeron que estaría así al menos una semana…-

Ryuu: espero que no haya ningún moustro a quien vencer, no será nada agradable que se moje el traje-

En: buenos días…-dijo al toparse con los dos chicos.

-buen día…-respondieron el coro pero ambos le miraron extrañados de no ver a Atsushi con el mayor.

Ryuu: oye ¿donde esta kinugawa?-

En: no lo se, me quede dormido y no paso por mi, generalmente siempre pasa a mi casa, pero esta ves no, intente llamarlo, pero no responde…-dijo preocupado, pensando que había sido culpa suya.

Los tres entraron al instituto, notando de momento ese extraño clima y esperando en la entrada si Atsushi, aparecería.

-¡En-sempai!...-la voz estrepitosa de Yumoto se escucho en toda la entrada y los chicos voltearon a verlo.

Io: vaya llegas temprano…-comento sorprendido y miro a En, pues era al que había llamado en primer lugar.

Yumoto: yey, es que me tocaba el aseo del salón- dijo con buena vibra y muy animado- oh es verdad, En-sempai, Atsushi-sempai te busca, menciono que te vería en el club.

En: Gracias iré ahora…- sin decir nada salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dejando a los chicos en la entrada.

Ryuu e Io se miraron extrañados, mientras que Yumoto se quedo mirando a En marcharse al club.

-Atsushi…- el mayor entro al salón del club, encontrándose ah Atsushi mirando por la ventana, estaba algo nervioso y sin pensarlo se sonrojo levemente- ¿estas bien?...-

Atsushi: ¿eh? En…-miro hacia su amigo sonriéndole levemente- estoy bien, no te preocupes…-comento- perdón por no pasar por ti, pero alguien mas paso a recogerme-

En: ¿Alguien mas?...-

Atsushi: En…hay algo que, tengo que decirte…-el chico peliazul bajo su vista apenado, manteniendo sus manos en su pecho- bueno yo…kinshiro y yo…somos novios- soltó al fin cerrando los ojos por la pena.

Un trueno se escucho, curiosamente después de la declaración del menor y la habitación quedo en silencio por unos minutos, En, incrédulo a lo que el menor le confesaba, no sabia que decir.

En: ¿que?...eso…eso no puede ser, yo…Atsushi-tomo al peliazul de los hombros y lo miro.

Atsushi miro sorprendido a En, la mirada del mayor, era de suma confusión y dolor.

Atsushi: En…yo…- sentía el agarré de En mas fuerte y lo miro algo preocupado- En…-

-suéltalo yufuin…- se escucho de repente, una voz seria y firme. No era más que el presidente.

Kinshiro se acercó a los chicos y tomo la mano de Atsushi dejándolo tras de el.

Atsushi: kin-chan…cálmate estoy bien…-

En miro a kinshiro retándolo con la mirada, estaba muy molesto y lastimado. Sin embargo antes de matar al sujeto, En-chan decidió salir del club.

Atsushi: ¡En!...- llamo al verlo salir tan aprisa, notando que lo evitaba con la mirada- ¡espera!...- se disponía a ir por él, sin embargo, kinshiro lo detuvo.

Kin: déjalo, ya entenderá, a su debido tiempo…-dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura del peliazul.

Atsushi: entonces…porque…me duele…-murmuro tocándose el pecho, sentía una extraña sensación en el. Que era, miro a kinshiro el cual le sonrió. Sin embargo, quedo pensativo, no se sentía bien, su corazón latía apresurado y había una presión en el pecho, sentía dolor- "En-chan"-pensó para si mismo mirando la puerta.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	2. Capitulo 2: RECUERDOS DE UNA CONFESIÓN

Finas Tazas, platos y una elegante tetera sobre una pequeña mesita, bellamente arreglados.

-unos dos minutos mas y estará listo el té- comento el chico peliverde mientras preparaba las tazas donde serviría.

\- ¿no crees que es exagerar en el tiempo exacto?-dijo el chico peliazul frente a el- no creo que ocurra nada si servimos antes-sonrió al verlo acomodar las cosas de forma muy refinada.

-Atsushi-san su novio el presidente, es muy severo asta en el té. Bien esta listo…-sin más tomo la tetera y sirvió como se debía al joven.

Atsushi soltó a reír apenado por el comentario del joven, frente a el.

Atsushi: bueno con migo es diferente, me sorprende como es con ustedes- tomo la taza de té y para asombro de peliverde tomaba apropiadamente el té- muchas gracias, Arima-sempai, realmente es delicioso-dijo entusiasmado.

Arima: me alegro que le haya gustado…-sonrió ante el cumplido y ver la cara del lindo chico sonreír, poco a poco comprendía porque kinshiro estaba enamorado de el.

 **CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS DE UNA CONFECION.**

Atsushi: siempre tiene mucho trabajo…-comento mirando el reloj, suspirando al pensar en kinshiro.

Arima: no se preocupe, vendrá pronto…-sonrió para el chico y tomo su taza de te. Sin embargo escucho la puerta abrirse y noto a kinshiro entrar- y hablando del rey de roma…-sonrió-bien, con su permiso, debo ir a inspeccionar algunos salones-se levanto de su lugar decidiendo dejar en la privacidad de la habitación a esos dos.

Kinshiro lo miro salir y este cerro la puerta, sin embargo cambio su seriedad por una sonrisa.

Kinshiro: ¿te ah agradado el té?...-pregunto sentándose al lado del peliazul, mirándolo detenidamente.

Atsushi: eh? S-si, Arima es realmente bueno preparando el té…-el chico algo apenado le sonrió gentilmente sintiendo como se sentaba al lado suyo- tardaste mucho…-Atsushi dejo la taza sobre la mesa y termino recargándose en el hombro de kinshiro.

El peblanco sonrió ante ese gesto tierno y poso su mano en el rostro del chico mirándolo.

Kinshiro: lamento eso, pero eh tenido algo de trabajo…-sin embargo se acomodo mejor, a modo que quedara frente a Atsushi, levantando su rostro y sin decir una palabra mas se inclino para besarlo en los labios.

Atsushi se sorprendió ante el gesto, sin embargo, no lo rechazo en su momento. El peliazul sentía una extraña sensación, no se sentía bien asiendo eso, por lo que en un instinto termino separándose bruscamente.

Atsushi: espera…-apenado miro hacia otro lado y después a kinshiro- lo ciento…c-creo que me tomaste por sorpresa…-sonrió avergonzado.

Kinshiro: no tiene nada de malo, después de todo, somos novios…-dijo besando su mejilla.

Atsushi: s-si…- miro a kinshiro confundido. Llevándose de nuevo su mano al pecho- "porque siento esto…algo no esta bien…"- sus pensamientos le provocaron distraerse y un rostro preocupado se noto en el peliazul.

Kinshiro: vamos no debes apenarte-poso su mano sobre la del menor y lo miro cálidamente- vamos, es hora del almuerzo, mande a hacer algo especial para los dos-

Atsushi: ¿enserió?-trato de sonreír sin embargo esa sensación no se le quitaba- esta bien…vayamos-

Club de defensa d el atierra.

-¡QUEEEEEEEE!-

La exclamación ruidosa de todos en el club se escucho, pues la sorpresa y la preocupación se hicieron presentes al oír al mayor.

En: y eso ocurrió…no comprendo que sucede con él-dijo cabizbajo, En-chan se sentía fatal.

Ryuu: eso es extraño…¿como es eso posible?, el jamás te dio una respuesta…-

Io: además dudo mucho que de un día para otro atsushi se haya enamorado de kinshiro…-dijo analizando el asunto.

Yumoto: yufuin-sempai…-miro preocupado al mayor, se veía desecho por esa acción de Atsushi.

Wombat: mmm…esto no esta bien, como es posible jugar así con el amor…¿ya has hablado con Atsushi?-

En solo se escondió entre sus brazos, no respondiendo a la pregunta.

Ryuu: se ve tan mal…-miro preocupado también a su amigo.

Io: incluso no ah querido comer…-

Yumoto: ¡yo hablare con Atsushi!, ¡esto no puede seguir así!...!necesitas saber que ocurrió!- decidió salir a buscar al peliazul sin embargo le cerraron la puerta- ¡ey!-

Wombat: ¡no puedes ir así de súbito!, todos estamos molestos pero, ¡ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar con el!-

Ryuu: animo yufuin-sempai, pronto sabremos que ocurrió, confía en nosotros…-dijo tratando de darle ánimos, acariciando su espalda por la posición en la que estaba sobre la mesa.

Las clases una vez mas trascurrieron dando por finalizado ese día, los chicos del club no se sentían con ánimos realmente de nada al ver la situación tan extraña y no podían hablar con Atsushi, sin que el consejo estudiantil los detuviera.

Atsushi: entonces, ¿te quedaras asta tarde?- pregunto algo desanimado al peliblanco.

Kinshiro: me temo que si, me han llamado para una junta con los directores, creo que son nuevas reglas para la academia o algún evento no lo se…-se acercó al lindo chico de las gafas y tomo sus manos para después besar su mejilla- ¿que tal si vamos a cenar por la noche? Iré por ti en cuanto termine…-

Atsushi: esta bien…-sonrió al oír esa idea- entonces te esperare…bien me tengo que ir…-

Kinshiro: solo ten cuidado…-

Atsushi: ¡lo tendré!...- dijo despidiéndose y salió de la oficina- bien me pregunto donde me llevara…-emocionado pensaba en posibilidades, sin embargo al salir de la institución, algo en él le hizo sentir ir hacia un lugar y miro el camino que había tomado con En un día antes. Por impulso involuntario, Atsushi entro en una especie de trance y comenzó a caminar, como si su corazón estuviera en aquel lugar, como si algo lo llamara.

Cuando Atsushi cobro la conciencia sobre si mismo, se encontraba ya en el parque, frente a una hermosa fuente.

Atsushi: este lugar…el parque…-murmuro mirando el espectáculo de la caída del agua a la gran pileta de piedra, una hermosa fuente de época estaba frente a él.

-Atsushi…- la voz de En le hizo buscarlo y lo encontró justo detrás de la fuente.

Atsushi: E-En…-bajo la mirada al toparse con el, ruborizándose levemente, esa sensación en su pecho regresaba, ¿que era eso que sentía?- ¿que haces aquí?-

En: ¿no lo recuerdas?...-dijo sorprendido al oír al muchacho.

Atsushi: ¿recordar?...-

En suspiro pensativo y decidió decirle que era lo que debía recordar.

En: en este lugar…yo te dije lo que sentía por ti…-

Atsushi: ¿eh?-el peliazul miro sorprendido al mayor, confundido a la ves por no recordarlo.

Atsushi miro la fuente y el recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza.

 **Flash back**

Atsushi: dijiste que querías venir al parque no a comer hamburguesas…-dijo riéndose mientras subía a la orilla de aquella fuente y caminaba abriendo sus brazos- En-chan comes demasiado…aun no puedo creer que hayas ganado toda esa comida gratis-

En: estoy en crecimiento…-menciono con pereza mirando al peliazul rodear la fuente, sin embargo en un descuido, En termino resbalando.

Atsushi: ahg…-

En: Atsushi!...- con un hábil reflejo logro tomar la mano del menor y jalarlo hacia el, cayendo Atsushi sobre él.

Atsushi: jeje, lo ciento…-dijo apenado a su amigo, y se levanto un poco-¿estas bien?-

En: estoy bien…-sin embargo el mayor no quito la mirada en el peliazul y tomo valor- Atsushi…yo…estoy enamorado de ti…-

Atsushi: En-chan-al oír la confesión, el menor se levanto de donde estaba con En.

En: hacia mucho que quería decírtelo, pero no me atrevía…esto se volvió insoportable así que…decidí decírtelo, no te preocupes, no debes responder ahora…-

Atsushi lo miro sorprendido y el rubor subía con cada palabra en su cara.

 **Fin del flash back**

Atsushi: ya lo recuerdo…-una vez mas la palma de su mano fue a su pecho, sintiendo de nuevo una sensación de dolor-En-chan…-sin embargo el dolor se volvió como una apuñalada y término haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo- ahg…-

En: atsushi…¿estas bien?...-se acercó preocupado sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

Atsushi: yo….n-no me siento bien…quiero ir a casa…- sin duda no podía pensar claramente que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, esa sensación, no se le quitaba, era como estar encerrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, como si el mismo estuviera encerrado.

En, noto sin duda algo extraño en el comportamiento de Atsushi, pero no podía pensar claramente ahora, por lo que decidió llevar a Atsushi asta su casa.

-ya has obtenido lo que querías…-dijo una voz conocida para el peliblando.

Kinshiro: si y mucho mas…-contesto sonriendo ampliamente-ahora tengo lo que siempre eh querido…el corazón de Atsushi es mío y yufuin esta destrozado- soltó una risa al pensar en su triunfo- nadie deshará este deseo, nadie…-

Los días pasaron ciegamente para Atsushi. Enamorado equivocadamente quizás de kinshiro, el pobre chico, seguía a su lado. Olvidando poco a poco a sus amigos.

-¿que es esto?, sabe bastante bien…-dijo probando bocado de su platillo.

Gero: no lo se exactamente, pero fue traído desde la india para nosotros.-

Arima: mmm no me interesa que sea pero, me agrada el sabor…-

Kinshiro: el postre también es especial, no comas tanto…-aconsejo a su pareja a su lado.

Atsushi sonrió al oírlos curiosear con esa comida exótica.

-ahí están…-dijo ryuu en un susurro al oído de su amigo.

Io: hace 3 días que Atsushi sigue igual…-comento al notar al joven en la zona de los del consejo.

Ryuu: yufuin-sempai sigue igual, no ah comido muy bien que digamos…-

Atsushi, comenzó a reírse quizás de Arima sin embargo, al calmarse miro a su alrededor, sintiendo la presencia de sus amigos y los encontró en la fila de la cafetería, notando a En-chan aparecer tambien.

Atsushi se quedo mirando fijamente a En, de nuevo sintiendo esa sensación en su pecho.

Atsushi: En-chan…-murmuro para si mismo, soltando su tenedor al entrar en una especie de trance- En…-

Kinshiro al notar el estado de Atsushi, tomo la mano del peliazul, provocando que el joven regresara con el.

-Atsushi, el postre esta servido…- kinshiro le mostro el postre bellamente adornado frente a el, notando como el joven le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

Gero y Arima, se miraron y después a Atsushi que comenzaba a probar primero el pastel.

En el club de defensa de la tierra.

Ya estando todos reunidos, se sentaron en silencio, estaban preocupados aun por Atsushi y habían estado siguiéndolo a escondidas por los últimos días…

Io: y bien ¿que averiguaron?-cuestiono a los integrantes.

Yumoto: bueno, yo intente varias veces acercarme a él pero, los del consejo estudiantil me lo prohibieron –dijo desanimado.

Ryuu: yo lo seguí asta el jardín trasero, lo note muy distraído, a decir verdad, últimamente se ve así, como si se hubiera convertido en algún zombi.

Io: vaya, ¿también lo notaste?-

Ryuu: ¿eh? ¿Tu también?...-

Io: siempre que esta con kinshiro parece normal, sin embargo al verlo, parece no ser el mismo, camina de forma distraída.

Yumoto: también ah perdido su sonrisa-

Wombat: eso no tiene nada que ver…-

Yumoto. Claro que si, cuando Atsushi-sempai sonríe, se nota lo feliz que es, pero, estando con kinshiro, su sonrisa es forzada.

-Atsushi, no es el…-comento el mayor del grupo y todos voltearon a verlo- creo que le hicieron algo, eh estado teniendo un mal presentimiento-

Ryuu: yufuin-sempai aun estas preocupado…-dijo mirando a su amigo, realmente Atsushi le hacia mucha falta.

En pensada mucho en Atsushi, desde que lo había visto por última vez, aquel estado lo había dejado con un mal presentimiento.

En: oye wombat, ¿crees que haya sido obra de algún moustro?-

Wombat: ¡ho! Es verdad…mmm, aunque no conozco a alguno que sea capas de hacer ese tipo de cosas-pensaba en alguna posibilidad dentro de lo que los chicos habían contado- además no eh sentido la presencia de alguno en el instituto.

Io. Si se trata de un moustro, es probable que Atsushi este en problemas serios-

Ryuu: creo que debemos seguir vigilando a Atsushi y kinshiro, tal ves podamos descubrir al moustro.-

Poniéndose de acuerdo los chicos comenzaron a trazar su plan, algo era seguro no estaba bien lo que pasaba.

Arima: vaya estoy satisfecho…-comento a sus compañeros ya estando en la oficina del consejo.

Atsushi: ralamente todo estuvo delicioso, gracias por el almuerzo…-dijo recargándose en el hombro de kinshiro mientras lo abrazaba del brazo.

Kinshiro: no es nada, no se como has podido comer toda esa comida de la cafetería, por tanto tiempo…-

Atsushi: oh vamos, no toda la comida es mala…-comento animado.

Kinshiro levanto su mano y la poso en la cabeza de Atsushi, el cual de inmediato quedo inconsciente.

Gero y Arima se sorprendieron al ver la acción y aun mas notar como el presidente acomodaba a Atsushi, en el sillón.

Gero: esta todo bien ¿presidente?-

Arima miro a kinshiro perdido mirando el rostro de Atsushi mientras dormía.

Kinshiro: creo que el necesita dormir…-contesto simplemente ocultando la verdad

Arima: bien regreso en un momento…-

Gero: te acompañare, olvide algo en el salón…-dijo saliendo con Arima dejando al presidente solo con el peliazul.

Arima: algo no marcha bien…-comento a gero mientras se alejaban cada vez más de la puerta.

Gero: me temo que, los sentimientos de Atsushi le están causando conflictos para aceptar al presidente.

Arima: no eres el único que se ah dado cuenta de eso, el presidente lo sabe, sin embargo, se esta engañando así mismo…-

Gero: ese niño esta causando muchos problemas…-

Sin embargo, en la oficina del consejo kinshiro no le quitaba la vista al joven que dormía. Su mano rosaba ese lindo rostro hasta bajar a sus labios.

Kinshiro: al fin te tengo y no te dejare ir, mi querido At-chan…-

 **CONTINUARA…**


End file.
